Cloudy With A Chance Of Connors
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: One of Connor's experiments goes wrong. Set Series 3, post Ep 3.


Cloudy With A Chance of Connors  
2010 Evenstar Estel

It was all sound and fury and chaos for the first few minutes. The blaring sirens of the anomaly detector were a headache, as was the pounding of the soldiers feet as they amassed in the main hub of the ARC. Connor had been working on a new experiment and obviously it had gone horribly wrong when multiple new anomalies suddenly opened right before his eyes. Becker and the soldiers held their guns aloft, ready to fire rounds into the first predators that came through. The rest of the staff were cleared from the floor and stood on the ramp leading to the second level with Jenny, Sarah, and Lester. Abby emerged from by way of the gym, having been in the middle of her workout. She watched from her vantage point on high as one after another, men emerged from each of the anomalies. Not _just_ men, Connors. In total there were seventeen of them. She looked down to _her_ Connor and he looked horrified. He worked hurriedly to shut off the detector's sirens and once the room was silent the situation had a better chance of being assessed. Connor pressed a few more buttons on the device on his work table and sparks flew and suddenly the anomalies all snapped shut.

"Uh... I didn't mean to do that," explained Connor.

"Which was that Temple?" barked Lester. "When you opened the bloody anomalies, or when you closed them so we couldn't send them back home!"

"Neither! Both! I don't know!" replied Connor, starting to panic. The other Connors started to speak up and it unraveled from there. They were all more or less the same age, but they were radically different in dress and demeanor. There was a clean cut on in a business suit, another was head to toe in leather with an eye patch, one was Bermuda shorts with a shocking pattern and no shirt, also a stodgy looking professor, a poindexter, a possible rock star and several that looked just like the Connor of this dimension.

"We're going to have to do something to get them in line," said Jenny.

"Tranq guns?" suggested Becker.

"Do it!" ordered Lester. Abby sighed, this was going to get really ugly, really fast if she didn't take matters into their own hands. Quickly she pushed past everyone and went down the ramp. She toppled several soldiers as she burst past them. She leapt on to one of the work stations, standing in front of the Connors. She whistled loudly and some of them gave her their attention, especially considering she was very sweaty, dressed in only a little pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Unfortunately not all of them seemed to have quieted down, so she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She undid the front clasp of her sports bra and held it wide open. Standing there on top of a desk with her tits out for every Connor to see, including the one she currently shared a flat with, one by one Abby got them to shut up.

"A little unorthodox," said Becker to the others. "But effective." Eighteen Connors had their eyes on her sweaty, glistening naked breasts and she couldn't help the intense arousal that coursed through her. She'd lie to everyone else, but her honest to god first thought was _orgy_. With a capital 'O'. After a few minutes longer than was probably necessary, Abby closed and refastened her bra. There were groans of disappointment from several of the Connors and Abby saws more than a few try to hide noticeable erections. The Connor with the eye patch _didn't_ try and hide his, evident in his leather trousers. She cast an apologetic glance at the original Connor and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," Abby sighed, hopping down from the desk. "Follow me, please." Eighteen pairs of Connors eyes fixated themselves on her pert bum as she walked away. She paused and laid her hand on the chest of the Connor that had started this fiasco. "Not you. Figure out what you did and find a way to fix it, otherwise they're all coming back home with us and you get to sleep in the bathtub."

"Right, yes, sorry. Sorry, Abby. Um..." he stammered.

"I'll make you a deal." She leaned in close so only he could hear. "You get this sorted and I'll take my bra off again. _In private._" Connor's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he nodded vigorously. "Good boy."

"Abigail?" said one of the Connors, dressed sort of business casual with glasses perched on his nose. Abby thought he looked dead sexy. "I'd like to remain if I may. I'm a nuclear physicist and an engineer. I also dabble in theoretical physics, quantum mechanics, and interdimensional hypotheses and I could probably be of some service."

"Since I didn't understand half of what you said, yeah, stay and help."

Abby continued on, leading the train of very obedient Connors up the ramp past everyone, heading towards the galley and common room. She stood at the door was as they filed in one by one. _Eye Patch_ _Connor_ stopped momentarily and leaned in close to whisper something absolutely filthy in her ear before giving her bum a squeeze. Too shocked to react, Abby did nothing as he walked past. Several Connors smiled sweetly at her and one was so nervous he looked like he was going to throw up or pass out. They all found somewhere to sit. They were all staring at her and she still couldn''t help but think about the possibility of having eighteen Connors as her willing sex slaves. Maybe if Connor couldn't reopen all the anomalies she might genuinely entertain the idea. Who was she kidding? She already was. She had to get out of there before she did something she'd really regret. She wasn't a slut, but they were really really tempting. Especially after what _Eye Patch Connor_ suggested they could do together later.

"Right, there's tea in the cupboard, food in the fridge. Don't fight, just... just do nothing. I'll be back in a bit," she ordered before making a hasty escape. She showered and dressed as quickly as she could before Lester called her into his office. He was furious of course, especially at the prospect of having to permanently deal with an extra seventeen thorns in his side. Jenny was talking with the soldiers, advising them that they made need to give up the barracks tonight to accommodate their guests. Becker was conferring with some of his men, arming them with full compliments of tranquilizers should things get out of hand. Sarah had retreated to her work room and Abby thought that was probably a very wise decision.

She ventured down to where the two Connors were working. They were speaking science-y jargon and she hadn't the faintest clue about what they were prattling on about. "Any luck?" she asked. Both men turned to look at her, the identical expression on their face. Definitely weird.

"Er, sort of," said the first Connor. "We found out what caused it, at least."

"It's a start. What's happened?"

"Well, if I may," interjected _Physicist Connor_. "I'll explain in laymen's terms. Your Connor was attempting a hybrid device between the anomaly detector and another that is used to rapidly analyze blood - sort of what a diabetic uses to test their blood sugar. Only this device extrapolated multiple variables from a single sample. The purpose was primarily to catalogue the various creatures you've encountered and match them to the various anomalies that have opened. The end result was to hopefully be able to used the data as a sort of coordinational interdimentional map to hone in on various points in the space time continuum and open an anomaly to them."

"That's laymen's terms?" _Physicist Connor _started at her blankly. She turned to the other Connor for an explanation.

"I was trying to find a way to open an anomaly so we could send Stampy home," he said meekly. Stampy being the Columbian Mammoth that had been stranded and was currently being housed in a holding pen at the ARC. "He's lonely." Connor looked pretty pathetic at that moment and Abby's heart softened. "An... anyways, I needed a DNA sample to test it and I..."

"Used your own?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, just a drop of blood. I didn't know this would happen."

"What occurred," _Physicist Connor_ continued. "Was a radical chain reaction, the device started locking on to all the Connors it could find during the brief .0768 of a second that it was open and at full power."

".0768 of a second? It found seventeen in that fraction of time?"

"Yes. If it hadn't short circuited itself there'd be an infinite amount coming through from all points in time, all dimensions, every Connor Temple that ever was and ever could be." Abby held up her hands to halt his exposition.

"So can you fix it?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Okay... okay, good. Um, I guess you should tell Lester, and uh, do that. I'm going back upstairs to entertain our guests." This dimension's Connor started choking. "Conn, get your mind out of the gutter! That's_ not_ what I meant!"

"S... sorry, Abby." She rolled her eyes and left them to their work. Now that the idea was in her head of course, was positively aching. Apparently _orgy_ was on table once again. On the table. In the galley. Seventeen of them. She smacked her forehead and told herself to _stop it_. The Connors were more or less how she left them. There was a feast of snacks, tea and beer laid out. Some of the Connors were sitting by the TV playing the XBox. They all looked fairly bored. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. Lester had just ordered her to babysit them until they could be sent home. She sighed and surveyed the Connors. She saw one in the corner looking in his wallet with tears in his eyes. She felt a wave of empathy and decided to join him.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. He shook his head, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. She sat down next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Um, as well as can be expected I suppose," he replied. He looked more or less just like her own Connor, maybe a little older. He was dressed in a similar style.

"What you got there?" He smiled and showed what was in his wallet. It was a photograph of a baby boy. The child looked to be about six months old. He looked shockingly just like Connor, the same mop of dark hair, the same chocolate colored eyes and the same dimpled smile. "This your son?"

"Yeah. He's called Nicholas. After Cutter. He died a few years ago."

"Same here. I mean, it was... very recent for ours."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. You'll get home to him, I promise. Connor's brilliant, he'll get this mess sorted."

"Yeah... It's just... Nick's teething right now and he's always miserable. Abby can't get a moment's peace, and I'm always working. She's not very pleased with me right now. To top things off, we were careless about a month ago and she'd pregnant again. It's too soon after Nick. I'm worried about how we'll cope. She'll be so upset right now. She probably really hates me." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sure that's not true. I think she probably loves you very much. She's had a baby with you, that means something. You love her, don't you?"

"With all m'heart." Abby stayed talking with him for quite some time before moving on to the next one. The shirtless Connor with the long, sun bleached hair, a tan and Bermuda shorts had moved to California with his parents when he was ten years old. He had an American accent the the first thing he asked her was if she had any pot. The stodgy professor looked ten years older than he was and taught paleontology, following in the footsteps of his mentor, Nick Cutter. He'd never seen or heard of anomalies, but was dating his own Abby, who worked at the zoo and found his stuffy exterior ever so much fun to corrupt. The nerdiest one of them, who dressed badly in mismatched clothes and couldn't look her in the eyes was actually very sweet. She encouraged him to get out of his mother's basement, find some confidence and above all else, visit the zoo and be sure to have some Munchies with him to offer to the girl who minded the lizards because they were her favourite sweets. She gave him a kiss to secure his promise that he would. The Connor in the expensive suit was an arrogant prick who wasn't the least bit interested in her other than insinuating that they could duck away so she could give him a blow job. The rock star did the same thing, but at least he was charming about it.

Over the next severel hours she went form Connor to Connor, visiting with them and hearing their stories. Most were sweet and affable. They just reminded her of her own Connor, but each one had something different about him that made them clearly not _her Connor._ It astonished her how many variables on one man there could be and how the slightest fork in the road could lead to so many possibilities. The last Connor she visited was the one that both intrigued her the most and had her guard. The Connor with the eye patch had separated himself from the rest and sat alone in a dark corner smoking a cigarette. Upon closer examination she saw how haggard and downtrodden he looked. Scars littered his face and hands. He hadn't shaved in at least a week and he reeked of smoke and dirt. She sat across from him and waited.

"Wondered when you'd get to me. I don't need a social worker, Abbs, just need a door back home," he said gruffly. He took out another cigarette and lit it with the butt of the one he'd just finished, mashing the old one it under his heavy steel toed boot.

"I'm not a social worker, I'm just trying to make sure everyone's okay."

"Don't need _okay_."

"No, I don't suppose you do. How'd you lose your eye?" He smiled at her, appreciating her bold question. He flipped up the eye patch to give her a full view of the deep angry scar that had taken his sight. The eyeball was still there, but the iris was white and visibly scratched. He put the patch back in its place, impressed that she hadn't flinched. "Future Predator. Got pretty hairy, but I came out on top. Always do."

"So, what's your Abby like? She like you?"

"There's no Abby in my world." His face darkened and he pressed his lips together to hold in his rising anger.

"Oh come on, I've talked to all of you, everyone of them's got an Abby."

"Not me." Abby gave him a doubting look and it rattled him. "Fine. There was. She's dead. So's everyone else! Everyone of your little Scooby gang is dead. I'm all that's left, me n' a few soldiers. It's..." His voice broke and he clenched his fists together and reigned himself in. "It's Armageddon out there. The last few humans against wave after wave of Future Predators. Every time we go out we come back with less men than we set out with. It's getting near the end, I know it. The food's gone, the ammo's gone. I _have_ to get back there. I have to go down with my men..."

"Oh Connor..."

"Shut it! I don't want your pity." She didn't listen, but instead took his hand and held it between her two. It was rough, calloused and dirty.

"Did... did your Abby love you? Did she tell you?" A single tear escaped his good eye and trickled down the length of his cheek.

"All the time... " His voice trailed off and he sunk back into the darkness, remembering, lamenting. "If... if you feel anything for that kid down there, anything at all... " Abby nodded, understanding his meaning all too well. She sighed and continued to hold his hand. He didn't pull it away, but instead held hers back. It felt so nice. It had been a long time since he'd felt any human touch, especially one so loving.

"Um... Abbs?" said Connor, _her _Connor, coming up on her right. The other Connor withdrew his hand and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey Conn," said Abby, smiling up at him. "What's up?"

"We can send them back now. Me n' the other Connor figured it out, made some modifications." Connor looked rather wounded from what Abby could tell, self conscious even. It didn't sit right with her.

"That's great. I knew you figure it out." He hugged his arms around himself and nodded.

"Yeah. Uh... I'll go tell the others. It'll take a while to send them back, hafta do it one at a time and use blood samples, then reset the device. It'll take a few hours yet... so uh, you can stay here... if you want."

"No, I'll come with. I want to say goodbye to them." She looked back at the dark Connor and gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked away from her, his expression blank. Abby rose and went with her Connor to tell the others the good news. Four hours later the last three of the Connors were being sent home. The one Abby had labeled_ Dad Connor_ gave her a big hug and thanked her before stepping back through the anomaly to his reality. A few minutes later the system was reset and _Physicist Connor_ shook the hand of his counterpart before going home. The last Connor was the one with the eye patch. Abby had set him up with Becker to acquire ammunition and supplies to take back with him. Even with a heavy loaded pack on his back and arms full of machine guns he somehow managed to snag Abby and give her a massive tonsil cleaning snog in front of everyone before disappearing through the anomaly that would take him back to his godforsaken world. After the last anomaly had closed Abby still stood where the other _Eye Patch Connor_ had left her. She appeared to be deep in thought. The rest of the staff began to leave and Connor sat as his work station, dismantling the device that had caused so much trouble. He and the other Connor had managed to work out all the kinks in his invention and with some modifications he could send the mammoth back to his own time. But that would have to wait for another day. Right now he was knackered.

He put his work away and went to Abby. He nudged her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. "Hey," she said. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?"

"To say the least. C'mon, we can pick up some takeaway on the way home." They left together and Abby drove. They stopped and got a pizza and finally entered the flat close to midnight. They ate in companionable silence, sharing tidbits with their new little diictodons. Abby went to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, pajama bottoms and a vest. Connor followed suit and went upstairs to strip down to his boxers before pulling on his robe. They met again downstairs, both seeing the other's need to say something, but neither having the courage to go first.

"Saw you getting cozy with Snake Plissken earlier," said Connor, finally breaking the silence. He didn't look at her face but instead played with one of the threads on his fingerless gloves.

"I have no idea what a Snake Plissken is, Conn," replied Abby closing the distance between them until they were only a couple of feet apart.

"Eye patch. He kissed you."

"Yup, he did. He tasted like stale cigarettes... and, his world is very sad. He had his own Abby, y'know? She died. They all had an Abby. The one that hugged me? He married his Abby and they have a baby boy and another on the way. The Rock Star? She's his long suffering manager. The surfer had a summer fling with his and still pines after her. Not all of them were perfect but it seems like for every Connor there was an Abby. You did good today, Connor." He laughed bitterly.

"Considering I caused the problem in the first place, I'm not so sure."

"I am. I learned something important today."

"Me too. _No good deed goes unpunished_." He looked incredibly tired and upset and she couldn't put her finger on just why. She took his hand and led him to the couch, sitting down with him.

"What's wrong, Conn?" He shook his head. "C'mon, it's me." He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"It's... I mean... seeing one doppleganger is enough, right? But seventeen of them? I know I'm not much to begin with, but I at least thought I was unique in the universe. And seeing all those other versions of myself... just kinda makes a bloke feel... nevermind, I'm getting both maudlin and existentialist. That's dangerous." Abby couldn't exactly discern what was running through his mind, but he was obviously feeling very down on himself. Abby then remembered her little promise to him when the whole mess had first begun. She surprised him by shoving him back against the cushions on the couch and straddling his hips, seating herself down _right on him_. "What yah doin'?"

"Rewarding you for a job well done." She whipped off her vest and let her plump breasts bounce free in front of his eyes. Connor stared helplessly up at her naked breasts, jaw slack and eyes wide. She took his hands and stripped off his gloves before placing his palms on each breast. He seemed to have lost he ability to speak. Abby smirked at him and then gasped as she felt him growing hard underneath her. "Don't you want to know what the important something I learned today is?" He blinked, coming to his senses. He nodded his head. Abby leaned forward until she could ghost her lips over his. "That it doesn't matter who you could've been. It matters who you are, and you are wonderful. I also learned that it's time for me to start appreciating the Connor Temple I have, because he's special in his own way and I love him very much."

The End

**A/N: I'm struggling through the next chapter on my long fic and my brain needed a break. Hopefully you enjoyed this lil' fic and would be kind enough to leave a review :)**

**Everyone's still on board for Crete though, right? I need a boost :*(**


End file.
